Buried Emotions
by Cindy Moon
Summary: Sakura is ready to confess her feelings for Syaoran but what happens when she finds out he's with another girl?


AN: This is the revised version of Hidden Feelings. So if this plot sounds familiar it is… its part of my old fic. Enjoy… Review please and the Erase Card will diminish the flames you send me.

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, and could not own these Clamp creations

                                                                                    Buried Emotions-part 1

                                                                                    By: Cindy Moon

            Two girls, 17 years of age, walked side by side after school. One of lavender eye and the other of auburn hair. Their names Tomoyo and Sakura, and nothing in the world could separate them.

            "Tomoyo, you think he really does LOVE me? He doesn't even slightly hint it."

Tomoyo knowing the obvious told her dense friend, "Would I lie to you about something like that?"

Sakura paused to think it over and answered a playful yes.

"I mean we 'like' each other but love? Isn't that rushing things a little?"

"It shows Sakura. You both know that your feelings for each other is love."

            She smiled and the girls continued their walk. As they did, the wind picked up and blew some hair into Sakura's face. She turned to part it and as she did her eyes caught a glimpse of something familiar. It was the park, a park full of dreams. Memories then started rushing in like a waterfall, and they engulfed her mind.

~* Flashback*~

Yukito, her life-long crush had rejected her. Eyes that were once emerald green turned red with tears. Syaoran was there; fighting his urge to just take her into his arms and kiss away the tears, and in the end telling her it was going to be okay.  He refrained himself because it would be too much for her to grasp. Heartbreak and love's confess didn't exactly flow smoothly one after the other.

"Yuki said that I would find someone who loved me as much as loved them."

Syaoran didn't even look at her when she said this. He couldn't take her tears, he just replied, "I promise you will."

            The memory ended. Even if it was just a memory, it felt so real and just as depressing as the first time. Was Syaoran really that someone? Was it really true love?

            "SAKURA!" a voice pierced through her mind, breaking her from her trance

            It was Tomoyo's voice, Sakura snapped back to reality and to her surprise her face was two inches away from a telephone pole.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked franticly.

"Hai… I'm fine, just thinking."

            As the girls progressed the sun gave way and the moon took over the sky.

They walked to the Kinomoto's residence and walked in.

            "Spending the night again Tomoyo?" Touya asked. (Mr. Kinomoto was out on business sadly leaving Touya in charge.)

"It's Friday night isn't it? I don't see any reason why I shouldn't." Tomoyo said in her sweetest voice.

"Fine…" Touya said as he retreated up to his room and left the girls alone.

"So Sakura… what do you want to do now?"

After minutes of silence she just answered with a meek, "I don't know…"

"How about we go and watch old card captures? It would be fun!"

Weakly she replied, "Sure." Her heart just wasn't in it; Syaoran was all she could think about.

            Tomoyo assumed nothing was wrong and went to get the videos.

Sakura spent the rest of her night reliving her "card captor days"

"Kawaii! Look Sakura… that's you!" Tomoyo screamed this with every footage they watched. 

            Sakura nodded not caring. Her eyes slowly shifted towards the screen and there she caught a glimpse of him… Syaoran. It was too much to keep in; she had to tell him.

She picked up herself from the floor and ran to the telephone. In the distance she could hear Tomoyo asking her what was wrong; but it didn't matter anymore. Her fingers gingerly lifted the phone and began to dial his number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Li residence"

With a shaky tone she asked, "Is Syaoran there?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"It's Sakura…"

His heart skipped a beat as he heard her.

Thoughts raced through his mind about what would yet to come.

"Syaoran we need to talk about something. Can we meet tomorrow like around noon at the park?"

Uneasily, he said. "Umm… well family is visiting and Meiling introduced me to one of her friends… I'm taking her to the…"

"Syaoran slow down, I can't hear you you're talking too fast…"

            There was no reply he had hung up and all Sakura could hear was the dial tone.

Thoughts raced through her mind as well. She heard the last part of the conversation. 

"I'm taking her to the…" "Who was she?" Sakura thought. Was Syaoran with another girl?

            Dejected she walked back to where Tomoyo was. Tomoyo gave her that anxious look; there was no use to avoid the subject. The TV was turned off so nothing could distract her interest. Sakura told her best friend everything. Despite Tomoyo's words of comfort, the poor girl had to cry herself to sleep.

The End of chapter one


End file.
